iCan't Believe Her
by LegendaryWhiteBoy
Summary: Carly has a secret that Sam knows and she's angry that Carly hasn't told her yet, she's tries to go to Freddie to vent but he only has one thing on his mind. SEDDIE and Carly/Surpise Person Read to find out. Rated T for Suggestive Themes and Language.


**Disclaimer**: **I do not own this show and not planning to do so.**

**A/N: Freddie may be a little OC but me and my girlfriend thought it was funny and Sam may also be a slightly OC but it's hard to write her character me being a boy and my girlfriend was thought I was decent, so I did the best I could. Anyway onward to the Oneshot.**

I CAN'T BELIEVE HER! I thought to myself in frustration as I left the Shay's apartment. It's already been two weeks and Carly, my best friend, still hasn't told me her secret. Well I already know what it is but I want her to tell me. I walk across the hall to the Benson's resident and knock…no…pound on the door and almost instantly, it opens to reveal a certain nub by the name of Freddie Benson. Thank God, it isn't Mrs. Crazy. Hm she's probably gone shopping for some kind of special lotion for Freddie.

"Hello Sam," Freddie says to me with his dorkish smirk leading against the doorway of his apartment with his arms folded.

"Freddork," I simply acknowledge pushing pass him and walking towards his room, once I got in I took a sit at the edge of the bed still piss off about the girl across the hall. Freddie finally walks in and takes a seat next to me.

"How was your day" He ask me with a smile.

"Frustrating" I told folding my arms with a huff.

"That's great, glad to hear it" He responded absent-mindedly and crush his lips onto mine, Hmph he thinks I came over to have our daily make-out session. Yeah Freddie and me have been going out for about a year or so, don't ask how, it just sorta happen but anyway I didn't come over for the usually, I came over to vent about Carly. "Huh what's wrong?" He manage to ask after he realize that I wasn't kissing back.

"It's Carly" I said simply.

He let out a sigh "Are you two fighting again" Hm maybe that's why she's afraid, that we'll probably get into a fight. Never thought of that…no…she should still tell me.

"No it's"

"That's good" He immediately kiss my lips again but only a peck because he started kissing down to my neck where e stay trying to break his record of giving me the most hickeys in one week.

"Fred…Freddie stop" I manage to say while trying to fight back a moan. I couldn't let myself give in to pleasure I had venting to do.

Pulling off of me "Wait, is there something wrong with Carly? Is she hurt or sick?" he asked me with a worry look.

"No she's fine, it's just"

"Oh thank God" He went back to attacking my neck. GODDAMN HIM! He's making this too damn difficult. Well I guess this is my fault, I did that to him ever since we started dating, never wanting to talk only make-out.

"No, Freddie stop" I growl and shove him off making him fall off the bed. Oops. "Sorry"

He got back on the bed rubbing the back of his head with a glare. "Okay what's going on?" The Nub, he can't get mad at me when he started it.

"Carly's keeping a secret from us and it affects me more than you" It did, this secret was huge and could understand why Carly would keep it, but she should still tell me.

"A secret?" Did I just that Freddork. God, for a smart guy, he's quite slow at catching on to things.

"Yes my insufferable boyfriend" I said mockingly which got a second glare from him. I gotten admit he's cute with that glare.

"Don't you think she will tell us when she's ready to?" He said trying to kiss me but I held him back at arm's length.

"No no no, remember last year when she flipped out about our secret 'just to get it over with' first kiss and we promise _no more secrets_?" I asked him, with emphasis on 'no more secrets'

"Yeah but whatever" He said grabbing my arms and leaning for another kiss which I let and after a couple of seconds he yet again started kissing my neck. Ugh stupid Freddie, I swear he could be so dense, so- WHAT THE HELL! Is his hand under my shirt? THE BASTARD!

"WHAT THE HELL FREDDIE!" I yell grabbing his hand from under my shirt. "Getting a little bold are we" I growl before twisting his wrist as hard as I could.

"Ow ow Sam ow Sam, you're hurting me" He struggle against my death grip. "I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" He yell and I finally let him go and then shove he him to the floor again. How dare he do that without my permission?

"Asshole" I said getting up from the bed and heading for the door. I'll deal with Carly myself.

"Sam. I'm sorry, don't leave" I turned around to see him holding his wrist and his eyes looking as if he was about to cry.

"I'm not one of those sluts from school who you can take advantage of!" I half yell at him.

"I know that, but we've been dating for a year now and"

"You thought you can just do whatever huh?" What a snob.

"No I just…I'm a seventeen year old teenager who has needs." He said getting up and walking up to me. I couldn't help but smirk. Stupid Freddie. "I'm sorry, I never do think again without your permission"

I roll my eyes at him "I guess I forgive you" I said and he gave me a little peck on the lips.

"So can we"

"Can we what?

"Have sex" He completed. The stupid little- "NO!"

Startle a bit at my outburst "Okay just asking yeesh" I just sat back down on his bed "So about Carly" He asked leaning against his desk. I guess he figure out that since he wasn't getting laid, he might as well start trying to listen to what I have been trying to say.

"Well like I said, Carly's such a hypocrack"

"I think you mean hypocrite"

"Whatever" Stupid smart nub. "As I was saying she tells us that we can't keep any secrets but she can, I mean as soon as we started dating we told her" I was being a good friend and thoughtful and that's rare.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but how do you know she's keeping a secret" He finally asked.

"Well I found out" I said my lips forming into a frown. Every time I think about it, I just want to scream or punch someone. "I caught her in the act"

"Is this secret big? You women are always overreacting"

"Yeah really big" I said putting my arms out really far.

"So what is this secret?" Oh I forgot to tell him the secret.

"Well" I look at his face and he was looking at me expecting and he was walking closer to me. "Well you see" He got closer. "Uh"

"Come on Sam, spill it" He was now leaning down and was all in my face, he's wonder not turned to annoyance. How could get annoy me he's pressuring me. Why is he so close anyway?

"Ugh, I'll show you" With that I grabbed his hand and yank him.

"Ow, I coming don't have to be so forceful" He started to walk and we venture to the Shay's apartment. I opened the door. "So where is Carly and Spencer?"

"Shut up and come on" I guess Spencer was with his friend Socko or at some art thingy "Remember to be quiet" I told him my hand still in his and we walked up the stairs like silent ninjas until we got in front of the iCarly studio's door, as I did earlier before seeing her occupied and storming off to Freddie's apartment.

"What now" I heard Freddie ask but didn't respond only squeezing his hand to tell him to shut up.

"I look in through the door's window and there was Carly still occupied "Huh they're still going at it" I said with slight anger.

"I can't see Sam. You're blocking my way"

"I said be quiet" I demanded and he did.

He started to whisper "What's going on?" I grabbed him and push him forward to show him the secret and his eyes got wide. There was Carly making out with none other than my dear sister Melanie. "OH MY" I quickly put my hand over his mouth muffling his screams of shock and moved away from the door.

"I'm going to let you go now, so shut up" I threaten in a whisper with a glare and he did, so I let him go and went back to spying on the make-out before us. Freddie eventually got over his shock and did the same as me. Luckily they didn't notice us or just didn't care which I doubt.

"I can't believe it" He said in disbelief "Carly and Melanie" he had since found out about my actually twin sister.

"I know right" I still couldn't believe it. So many questions.

"When did your sister come back?"

"Last month when you were at that dorky AV camp, she's staying the summer with me and my mom" I quickly explain. I only could growl seeing how Carly and Melanie were going at it. I don't even care if their dating or whatever, I just wish they wouldn't keep it from me, I guess they'll probably be ashamed. Whatever. Just look at them, my goody two-shoe sister and goody two-show best friend giving the opposites attract theory a giant middle finger.

"Well I guess your sister got over me huh?" Freddie asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah well you're taken" I said looking at him with a glare and he only put his hands up in defense. I turn back around to see Carly kissing Melanie's neck while putting her hand under HER SHIRT! What the hell, how long have they been dating. I said that Melanie liked it because she was moaning.

"Wow" I heard Freddie say and turn back to see his mouth agape. I happen to look down and that his…his was- STUPID FREDDIE!

"I've seen enough" I said angrily and started shoving Freddie through the hall back down the stairs making him almost trip two or three times.

"Ah man, Carly even got some" Freddie whisper but I heard him and smack him in the back of his head where he bumped it earlier. "Ow" He whined holding his head for the second time today."

"Serves you right" He just gave me a pout look but I just started walking out and follow.

"I didn't know was into"

"Yeah yeah whatever" I said not wanting to hear Freddie say it.

"Or your sister"

"Just shut up about it" I said leaning against wall in the hallway. He put his free hand on my shoulder.

"As I said before, she'll tell us when she's ready" He said in his best confronting tone.

"I know but still" I didn't finish my sentence, just putting my head down. I'm still upset about everything.

"You know, we could get back at Carly" I look up at him with a curious look "You want to have sex" His eyebrows arching up and down. How would having sex get back at Car- Never mind, I should kick him where it hurts.

"I'm going to groovy smoothie" I said settling with pushing him to the wall and walking away. Horny little nub. I heard him call after me but I didn't care, just kept walking. He'll have to make it up to me, maybe getting me some money. As for Carly, I guess Freddie was right she'll tell me when she's ready.

Hmph, I can't believe her, what a hypocrack.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I know I have some grammar mistakes but I don't know what a Beta is so I can't correct it and your computer only can help with so much. Well thanks for reading and review if you like. LWB **


End file.
